


Suite pour violon, op 221b

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Trovata. MH</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>-</i></p><p>  <i>Dettagli a seguire. MH</i></p><p>  <i>-</i></p><p>Trovata, femminile. Se si trattasse di Mary difficilmente Sherlock avrebbe interrotto le effusioni che lui stesso ha preteso. Gliel'avrebbe detto domani, con calma e a mente fresca. Anche perché c'è un solo motivo per cui Mary potrebbe essere ritrovata, e anche quello non sarebbe stato un argomento da tirare fuori a quest'ora. Lo stesso Mycroft avrebbe evitato di comunicarlo fino al mattino.</p><p>Ma se non è Mary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 - Prelude (Adagio affettuoso) – Una sera di fine Giugno 2021

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



**Suite pour violon, op 221b**

 

**1 – Prelude (Adagio affettuoso) – Una sera di fine Giugno 2021**

 

Il caso è stato singolarmente tranquillo, privo di violenza e inseguimenti. Nessuno si è ferito, nemmeno la vittima, che si è soltanto ritrovata con la propria collezione di quadri pregiati ridotta ai minimi termini.

Non sono riusciti a prendere il ladro, ma la refurtiva è stata localizzata e messa in sicurezza. Sherlock sospetta che ci sia il lesto zampino di Le Chat nella puntigliosa programmazione ed elegante esecuzione del furto.

È quasi un peccato – a detta dello stesso Sherlock – che l'investigatore sia riuscito a decifrare l'ultimo indizio prima che Le Chat potesse scomparire col maltolto in uno sbuffo di nebbia o nel cono di luce di un lampione.

Inutile dirlo, se si tratta veramente dell'affascinante e scaltro ladro, John ha tutte le attenuanti del caso se si sente geloso oltre misura. Che poi, a dirla tutta, è sempre geloso oltre misura e neanche la fede già piacevolmente invecchiata al suo dito – è appena un anno, ma fanno una vita abbastanza spericolata e l'oro appare molto più consumato di quanto non dovrebbe essere – è capace di spegnere del tutto quel sentimento tanto ingiusto, per quanto a modo suo piuttosto lusinghiero.

Il caso è risolto, comunque, e il maltolto restituito a chi di dovere.

Fuori la luce del giorno sta lentamente scolorendo nei toni più tenui e impalpabili che precedono il calare della notte, e sul tavolino da caffé in soggiorno si stanno raffreddando i resti di un ottimo curry.

Sono entrambi più che esausti. È stato un caso tranquillo ma non facile, e i giorni si sono confusi con le notti, senza lasciare spazio al sonno – non che Sherlock progettasse di dormire mai durante la durata delle indagini, ma ci sono cose sulle quali nemmeno lui ha poi tutto questo potere, non importa quanto possa desiderarlo – al cibo, e all'intimità.

Hanno cenato buttati sul divano, senza togliersi le scarpe e senza neanche cambiare canale, con il volume della tv al minimo sull'ennesimo episodio di Eastenders (o Coronation Street? Sherlock non si è mai degnato di distinguerli e John è troppo stanco perché gli interessi qualcosa).

Messo giù il cartone del curry con un sospiro soddisfatto, John si volta a guardare Sherlock, perso in chissà che pensieri e con le palpebre a mezz'asta.

Gli sfila il contenitore mezzo vuoto dalle dita distratte – mezzo vuoto, almeno ha mangiato qualcosa. John non è mai troppo stanco per non vigilare continuamente sui parametri vitali di Sherlock – e si allunga per baciargli l'angolo della bocca.

“Metti in pausa il ragionamento, Sherlock, hai fatto già troppo. Andiamo a dormire. Puoi continuare a essere straordinario domani.” Il tono è divertito, ma pieno di affetto e di orgoglio. Nessun altro riuscirebbe a star dietro a Le Chat al punto da fregarlo all'ultimo momento.

La prossima volta, se ce ne sarà una, Sherlock potrebbe essere in grado di catturarlo definitivamente, anche se sospetta che per il detective e il delinquente si tratti piuttosto di un gioco ardito e piacevole, da protrarre il più possibile. Considerato che ormai Le Chat imperversa da anni, che a quanto pare è un mago dell'evasione al pari di Houdini, e che il suo _modus operandi_ non è violento, John deve concludere che si tratti di un compagno di giochi molto più sano e tollerabile di Jim Moriarty.

“Mh,” mormora Sherlock, e sbatte le palpebre, voltandosi quanto basta contro John per sfiorargli la bocca con un bacio minuscolo. “No,” mormora, “vieni qui,” prosegue, allungando le braccia per stringere John e attirarlo a sé.

“Sherlock, non te la prendere se ti sbadiglio in faccia,” quasi ride John, lasciandosi comunque trascinare più vicino all'altro. “Non credo di farcela a-”

“No, voglio solo baciarti,” continua Sherlock, baciandogli piano il viso. John è costretto a sorridere e a lasciarlo fare, perché è raro che Sherlock si permetta un capriccio come questo. Oh, di capricci ne ha molti, e alcuni sono anche molto pericolosi verso se stesso, verso gli altri e verso la proprietà privata (sua o di altri non fa molta differenza).

Anche se ha trascorso chissà quanti anni della sua vita adulta a professarsi immune ai sentimenti, in particolar modo a quelli più teneri e privati, la verità è che con i suoi tempi e i suoi modi, Sherlock è terribilmente sentimentale.

Con quel suo grosso cervello non si scorda una data che sia una, un'occasione, un anniversario, qualsiasi cosa degna di nota che sia mai successa in un dato giorno in un dato anno. Ovviamente non si disturba a tenere a mente cose inutili come la data dello sbarco lunare, o della presa della Bastiglia, ma non dimentica neanche un secondo che possa in qualche modo essere relativo a John.

Questa specifica richiesta di effusioni al termine di un periodo massacrante di indagini e ricerche è tanto più tenera, quindi, proprio perché è spontanea, slegata da qualsiasi ricorrenza o pensiero, e non possiede neanche la carica adrenalica che spesso li travolge alla fine di casi molto più movimentati e violenti.

“Potrei comunque addormentarmi,” bofonchia John, ben consapevole del fatto che se lascia i suoi occhi liberi di chiudersi, potrebbe riaprirli direttamente la mattina dopo.

“Fa niente,” mormora Sherlock, chinandosi su di lui per approfondire il bacio, lento e morbido e troppo pigro per trasformarsi in qualcosa di urgente e disperato.

Il telefono di Sherlock, abbandonato da qualche parte sul tappeto sotto il tavolino da caffè, riceve un sms.

“Non leggerlo,” borbotta John, senza sfilare le dita dai capelli di Sherlock, “lascia perdere. Anche se quel dannato felino ha rubato i gioielli della corona, non mi interessa. Può aspettare domani.”

Sherlock vacilla, in dubbio tra le lusinghe di altri soffici baci e la curiosità.

Arriva un secondo messaggio, e la curiosità vince.  
Sherlock si china a raccogliere il telefono, appoggiando poi la testa contro la spalla di John e godendosi le carezze con l'aria soddisfatta e sonnolenta di un gatto quasi addormentato davanti al camino acceso.

Scorre velocemente l'elenco dei messaggi in entrata ed è sul punto di gettare il telefono dall'altra parte della stanza quando si rende conto che il mittente è Mycroft.

Uno sguardo al contenuto dei messaggi, tuttavia, lo rende improvvisamente vigile, sveglio e attento come se non avesse dormito un gran totale di sei ore nell'arco della scorsa settimana.

“John, lo devi leggere. Lo devi leggere subito.”

“Domani,” mormora John, quasi addormentato, “non può essere così urgente...”

“No, leggilo,” continua Sherlock, mettendogli il telefono in mano. Il suo tono è talmente deciso e fermo che John è costretto a malincuore a riaprire gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre nel tentativo di mettere a fuoco le poche righe di testo sullo schermo del cellulare.

 

_Trovata. MH_

_-_

_Dettagli a seguire. MH_

-

 

Sherlock osserva con attenzione quasi palpabile, persino ardente il modo in cui John si acciglia, confuso e persino un po' spazientito.

“Trovata cosa, Sherlock? Non capisco... Non ho la forza per gli indovinelli.”

Sherlock non risponde, continua ad osservarlo, a scrutare ogni piega del suo viso stanco alla ricerca della scintilla della comprensione. Certo sarebbe più facile avere pietà e dirglielo, ma questa è una cosa enorme, è qualcosa di fondamentale e John deve capirlo da solo.

“Non trovata cosa,” aggiunge, comunque, con un pizzico di impazienza. “Trovata _chi_.”

“Trovata _chi_...” ripete John stupidamente, rileggendo entrambi gli scarni messaggi come se potesse leggere tra le righe e rendere eloquenti, come per magia, le parole laconiche di Mycroft.

Trovata, femminile. Se si trattasse di Mary difficilmente Sherlock avrebbe interrotto le effusioni che lui stesso ha preteso. Gliel'avrebbe detto domani, con calma e a mente fresca. Anche perché c'è un solo motivo per cui Mary potrebbe essere ritrovata, e anche quello non sarebbe stato un argomento da tirare fuori a quest'ora. Lo stesso Mycroft avrebbe evitato di comunicarlo fino al mattino.

Ma se non è Mary...

“Sherlock,” mormora, alzando lo sguardo su quello serio e intenso del marito. Si sente sveglio, adesso, e in preda ad un capogiro. Il telefono tra le sue dita trema un po', smette quando la mano di Sherlock si stringe intorno alla sua e la stabilizza con fermezza.

“Sì. Mycroft l'ha trovata. Finalmente.”

“Io- ma io non sapevo neanche che la stessi cercando, Sherlock! Cristo, l'avete trovata. Voi due, l'avete trovata. Ma- dove- come-”

Sta balbettando in maniera sconnessa, ed è una fortuna che Sherlock gli tolga la parola con bacio leggerissimo, che ha soltanto lo scopo di calmarlo e fargli riordinare le idee. Se Sherlock ha intenzione di ritirarsi subito dopo il breve contatto, però, è preso in contropiede dall'entusiasmo con cui John gli si spinge contro, baciandolo con slancio e mordendogli le labbra fino a togliergli il respiro.

“L'hai cercata tutto questo tempo,” sibila John quando si stacca, nascondendo il viso contro la sua spalla.

“Te l'avevo promesso, John,” ribatte Sherlock tranquillamente. Scioglie la stretta intorno alla mano di John quando arrivano altri messaggi in rapida sequenza, si riprende il cellulare per controllarli.

“Mycroft dice che la bimba è in buona salute. Questa notte starà in un posto sicuro. E domani ce la portano.”

“Domani-” John si irrigidisce nel suo abbraccio, solleva la testa per scoccare a Sherlock uno sguardo preoccupato. “Sherlock, domani? Dovremo preparare tutto per lei. E- oh, Cristo.”

“Il panico non è da te,” mormora Sherlock, “sei stanco e adesso sei sconvolto, non ragioni. Abbiamo tutto il tempo di sistemare la tua vecchia stanza al piano di sopra. Mrs. Hudson sarà fuori di sé dalla gioia se le chiediamo di darci una mano. Ma non è questo che ti preoccupa, vero?”

John scuote un po' la testa, no, no.

“Non- Gesù, Sherlock. Dov'è stata tutti questi anni? Cosa ha fatto? Come l'hanno cresciuta? E- l'ultima volta che l'ho tenuta in braccio non aveva neanche un anno. Non sa chi sono. E- sarò in grado di- non lo so, proteggerla. Farla stare bene?”

Sherlock non risponde direttamente alle domande, ma stringe di nuovo John a sé e gli accarezza piano la nuca.

“Ora ti dico io cosa facciamo. Ora andiamo di là e ti preparo una tazza di tè. Poi andiamo a dormire. Domani mattina presto chiamiamo Mrs. Hudson e ci facciamo aiutare. Anche Mrs. Turner se serve. Chiamerei persino _mia madre_ se la cosa servisse a farti stare tranquillo.”

John quasi sorride. Sherlock non può vederlo, ma lo sente, incerto e un po' tremulo ma comunque un sorriso divertito.

“Ah, Sherl- oh.” John rialza ancora la testa, scruta Sherlock dritto in faccia questa volta. “Non te l'ho neanche chiesto. Non- me l'hai cercata per tutti questi anni, anche quando non- beh, insomma, anche quando non stavamo insieme. E io non te l'ho neanche chiesto, se per te va bene- insomma, se te la senti...”

Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo (o al soffitto, completo di ragnatela storica) e sbuffa un po', ma gli angoli della sua bocca tremano e si arricciano in quel sorriso un po' sbilenco e appena accennato che è il solo ad essere sempre sincero.

“Non essere stupido, John, non avrei fatto di tutto per trovarla se non mi importasse di lei. Lei è parte di te e io voglio qualsiasi cosa sia parte di te. Ovvio.”

A questo John non sa più come ribattere senza imbarazzarsi in maniera plateale. Si limita a stringersi come se ne andasse della sua vita, a prendersi un bacio e poi ancora un altro, finché Sherlock non si stacca con gentilezza e si alza.

“Té. Non ti muovere.”

Come se avesse la forza di andare da qualsiasi parte! È sempre esausto, ma ora deve processare la sconvolgente novità. Sua figlia, sana e salva e pronta a tornare a casa. Pazienza se la casa non è la stessa, e neanche la famiglia che l'attende con trepidazione è più quella a cui è stata strappata tutto quel tempo fa.

Per fortuna i rumori leggeri e familiari provenienti dalla cucina hanno il potere di distrarlo dai pensieri che riescono soltanto ad agitarlo. No, deve concentrarsi sui movimenti di Sherlock che riempie il bollitore e lo mette sul fornello, che tira fuori le tazze e sceglie il tè.

Anche senza voltarsi a guardarlo sa benissimo dov'è e che gesti sta facendo, persino il modo preciso in cui si appoggia contro il mobile della cucina mentre attende che l'acqua prenda il bollore.

I rumori e i movimenti consueti gli permettono di calmarsi al punto di concentrarsi su due pensieri fondamentali: l'importanza estrema di Sherlock nella sua vita e il fatto che da domani sarà di nuovo padre. I due pensieri non sono per niente disgiunti o separati in camere a tenuta stagna, anzi. John non sa neanche da dove iniziare a contemplare il secondo pensiero, e in quanto al primo se ci pensa troppo si sente gli occhi troppo caldi pizzicare dietro le palpebre. È abbastanza stanco da poter frignare per la gioia e per la sorpresa, ma fortunatamente Sherlock giunge in soccorso, sedendosi di nuovo accanto a lui e porgendogli una tazza di tè bollente.

“Bevi.”

La presenza di Sherlock al suo fianco e il calore che dalla tazza gli penetra fin sotto la pelle hanno il potere di calmarlo quasi del tutto, lasciando che la stanchezza riprenda il sopravvento.

“Sherlock, domani...” mormora, qualche minuto dopo, e neanche si accorge quando Sherlock gli sottrae la tazza mezza vuota.

“Domani, domani,” sussurra Sherlock, deponendo anche la propria tazza vuota e sistemandosi il più comodamente possibile senza spostare John.

Cinque minuti più tardi, dormono entrambi.

 

\--

 

 


	2. 2 – Allegretto quasi minuetto – La mattina dopo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “È ora di andare in guerra,” si dice piano, senza sapere quante volte suo fratello ha pronunciato quelle stesse parole, e non di fronte a un pericolo mortale o ad una situazione potenzialmente letale. Oh, no, la guerra non è costituita dal pericolo, dal crimine o dalla morte. La guerra è avere a che fare con le persone, e con i sentimenti che quelle persone portano con sé o suscitano. Contro i sentimenti è quasi impossibile creare una facciata del tutto impermeabile, e per quanto la cosa sia assurda, Mycroft ha l'assoluta certezza di essere debole nei confronti di una bambina di soli sei anni.

** 2 – Allegretto quasi minuetto – La mattina dopo **

 

Per quanto a Mycroft Holmes possa spiacere l'intervento diretto sul campo, ci sono faccende che ne giustificano la sgradevole necessità. 

Andare a recuperare Sherlock in Serbia, quella volta, per esempio, o fare da riluttante tramite agli sporadici contatti tra Sherlock e John durante le successive separazioni. 

O restare seduto per tutto il pomeriggio e tutta la notte nella saletta d'attesa di una clinica tanto privata da essere quasi un'associazione segreta. 

D'altra parte, _deus ex machina_ è il suo secondo nome, e le macchinazioni non sempre hanno completo successo se progettate interamente dietro ad una scrivania. 

In questo caso non c'è precisamente un suo disegno, quanto il completamento di una lunga ricerca. Lunga, difficile, faticosa e delicata visto l'oggetto stesso del cercare. Il suo intervento personale è pertanto imprescindibile, perché si tratta di una missione alquanto personale e delicata.

Fortunatamente, Mycroft Holmes non ha mai sofferto la noia. Se provvisto di libri e riviste in quantità sufficiente, e qualche volta anche privo di tali svaghi, è stato capace di lasciar scorrere infiniti viaggi in treno e pigre vacanze estive da ragazzo, infinite riunioni e colloqui e interviste e interrogatori molto più spiacevoli da adulto. Con una mente come la sua non è difficile distinguere due tracciati diversi, percorrere quello più aderente al proprio dovere con attenzione, pur lasciando l'altra traccia libera di svagarsi secondo il proprio piacere. 

Se poi il blocchetto di periodici vecchiotti in sala d'aspetto – certe cose non cambiano a seconda del pregio di un'istituzione – e il libro in formato tascabile infilato nella tasca della giacca non fossero abbastanza, Anthea gli ha fornito un costante, inesorabile resoconto di tutte le faccende rimaste in sospeso in ufficio, insieme al bollettino medico della bambina.

Se non avesse chiuso gli occhi in un punto imprecisato della prima mattinata, potrebbe giurare di non aver trascorso più di pochi secondi senza il trillo degli sms di Anthea. È sicuro che la donna dorma, di tanto in tanto, è certo anche di averla sorpresa nell'atto una o due volte durante il loro sodalizio lavorativo, ma questa notte non ne sarebbe una prova.

Ad essere totalmente sincero, per una volta non ha processi mentali da sprecare per qualsiasi importante manovra politica o di _intelligence_ rimasta in sospeso a causa della sua assenza. 

Ha trascorso parti considerevoli degli ultimi cinque anni abbondanti alla ricerca della bambina. Certo, non è mai stata la sua unica missione, ma il fatto che sia un genio del multitasking non implica una minore attenzione o una minore importanza di una o dell'altra. 

Non ha mai desiderato una famiglia, nel senso più tradizionale del termine. Si è sempre ritenuto perfetto nella propria intoccabile, inattaccabile solitudine della quale a stento Sherlock riesce a scalfire la superficie. I suoi genitori non sono che luci lontane e sfocate nella nebbia, parole troppo leggere per essere pronunciate con forza. Sono innocui e noiosi, e nonostante il suo cuore sia inerte ai palpiti più gentili che pure sembrano aver coinvolto – no, travolto – Sherlock (è sempre stato sentimentale, anche se ha fatto di tutto per negarlo), non può disprezzarli. 

Forse è quell'anniversario così tondo e definitivo che penzola sulla sua testa con l'aria di una sentenza – _cinquanta, cinquanta, cinquanta –_ ad averlo finalmente indebolito, o forse è stata l'aria perfetta del viaggio in Italia, un anno fa. Pareti e tende bianche su un cielo color lapislazzuli e laggiù un mare che parla di Grecia e riluce di gioielli. 

No, no, il bel sorriso pieno e soave di Anna Hiddlesworth non ha niente a che vedere con- con _nulla_. Con niente. 

Ma cinque anni trascorsi a cercare la bambina hanno avuto lo stesso effetto che la continua caccia ad un criminale dai modi particolarmente efferati ha sull'inseguitore. L'attenzione si trasforma involontariamente in curiosità, e senza per forza virare nell'ossessione patologica, si sviluppa quasi in una specie di affetto riluttante.

La bambina non gli è nulla, non sono imparentati da legami di sangue, non è neanche figlia biologica di John Watson e semmai la sua combinazione genetica andrebbe temuta, ma c'è poco da fare. È comunque sua nipote, e averla cercata con tanta insistenza l'ha reso appena appena meno riluttante ai propri doveri di zio e, per il momento, custode.

Per qualche motivo questa notte non si sarebbe fidato di nessuno al mondo per tenerla d'occhio. Non che gli manchi la sorveglianza vera e propria. L'edificio è costellato di telecamere, lo staff è controllato e certificato, e Anthea è stazionata in una poltroncina in camera della bimba. 

“Non sembra avere paura di niente, capo, ma viste le circostanze è meglio che ci sia una donna con lei, se per te va bene,” ha detto Anthea ancora il pomeriggio prima, e Mycroft ha dovuto riconoscere il buonsenso dell'affermazione e, ancora di più, la fermezza della donna dietro l'apparente richiesta di permesso.

Un bambino è un bambino, anche se dotato di una mente geniale, e la piccola Watson non fa differenza. 

Anthea compare in sala d'aspetto poco prima delle sette, cellulare stretto tra le dita e aria efficiente ancorché leggermente arruffata. Mycroft suppone di avere un aspetto simile e non commenta, né a parole, né con l'espressione.

“È sveglia e ha insistito per lavarsi e vestirsi da sola e senza assistenza,” annuncia Anthea, senza riuscire a trattenere un pizzico di divertimento che trapela nelle sue parole e le fa brillare gli occhi. “Dopo colazione è tutta tua, capo.”

“Voglio soltanto parlarle, Anthea, non farle il terzo grado.”

Anthea non risponde, non lo guarda neanche, ma gli scocca un sorriso indiretto e professionale che nasconde una sottile vena di ironia, e lascia la stanza.

Mycroft approfitta della sua uscita per alzarsi e stirarsi un po', darsi una sommaria rinfrescata e controllare alcuni documenti urgenti – non tutto può attendere che gli passi questo attacco di sentimentalismo inopportuno - raddrizzandosi poi la cravatta e il colletto della camicia nello specchio vicino all'ingresso.

“È ora di andare in guerra,” si dice piano, senza sapere quante volte suo fratello ha pronunciato quelle stesse parole, e non di fronte a un pericolo mortale o ad una situazione potenzialmente letale. Oh, no, la guerra non è costituita dal pericolo, dal crimine o dalla morte. La guerra è avere a che fare con le persone, e con i sentimenti che quelle persone portano con sé o suscitano. Contro i sentimenti è quasi impossibile creare una facciata del tutto impermeabile, e per quanto la cosa sia assurda, Mycroft ha l'assoluta certezza di essere debole nei confronti di una bambina di soli sei anni.

Trova la piccola Watson seduta composta su di una poltroncina in quella che è chiaramente un'area per bambini. Ci sono libri e giocattoli colorati sparsi ovunque sul tappeto morbido che copre la maggior parte del pavimento, ma la bambina siede senza gingillarsi e legge un libro che chiaramente non proviene dalla sezione infantile dell'esigua biblioteca. 

La bambina alza lo sguardo su di lui quando entra e si avvicina, appoggiando la valigetta accanto ad un'altra poltrona, e lasciando sul bracciolo un mazzetto di documenti.   
È questa la sua prima impressione della piccola Watson, il suo sguardo chiarissimo e curioso su di lui, come se fosse in grado di leggerlo con una sola occhiata. Il gesto, evidentemente connaturato ma non più inconsapevole, gli fa subito venire in mente Sherlock alla stessa età, con la stessa luce incuriosita e attenta negli occhi e un atteggiamento troppo adulto e intelligente per i pochi anni di vita.

“Buongiorno,” le dice, un po' troppo formale. La bambina inclina leggermente la testa di lato in un cenno di saluto, sbatte le palpebre, gli augura il buongiorno con tono chiaro e tranquillo. Tornerebbe al suo libro, ma è curiosa e prosegue a esaminarlo a piacimento. 

Mycroft si siede.

“Come ti chiami? Mi diresti il tuo nome completo?”

“Wilhelmina Jean Watson. Puoi chiamarmi Billie,” annuncia, e il suo tono non è molto diverso da quello di Sherlock, più di trent'anni fa, quando ha rifiutato una volta per tutte di essere chiamato 'William' dai nonni paterni, da sempre più inclini ad un nome semplice e tradizionale. 

“Tu sei Mycroft Holmes, vero?” 

Capacità di lettura molto avanzate, senza dubbio, pensa Mycroft sentendo il proprio sopracciglio innalzarsi di sua spontanea volontà. Billie ha letto sottosopra uno dei documenti appoggiati sul bracciolo della poltrona. Li rivolta a faccia in giù senza perdere un battito e senza perdere il contatto visivo con la bambina.

“Corretto. Quanti anni hai?”

“Sei e quattro mesi. C'è un'enciclopedia qui? Oppure posso usare il tuo telefono? Devo fare una ricerca.”

“Che ricerca?”

“Capitale della Corea del Nord, non me la ricordo.”

Ah. I documenti a faccia in giù – proprio quelli super segreti sulle elezioni in Nord Corea – spariscono prima di subito nella valigetta, appoggiata per maggiore sicurezza dall'altro lato della poltrona.

“Sei mai stata a scuola?”

A questa domanda l'aplomb perfetto di Billie si incrina, lasciando lo spazio alla smorfia disgustata e spontanea di una bambina.

“Un po', quando eravamo in Arizona. Non mi piaceva. Erano stupidi e mi prendevano in giro per l'accento. Allora ho imparato a parlare come loro. Vuoi sentire il mio accento americano?”

“Un'altra volta. Dove hai vissuto? Te lo ricordi?”

Billie annuisce e chiude il libro – è “Un Americano alla Corte del Re Artù” senza orecchie né segnalibri e una copertina che non tradisce l'edizione adattata per l'infanzia – e inizia a contare sulle dita.

“Negli Stati Uniti... Arizona, vicino a Manzanar. Lo sai che Manzanar si chiama così perché c'erano dei frutteti? Era pieno di mele, ma dopo è diventato un deserto.Poi anche a Los Angeles. Poi in Russia, poi in Irlanda. Prima di Manzanar non mi ricordo.”

“Ascoltami... Billie,” prosegue Mycroft con cautela. Secondo tutte le analisi e le valutazioni a cui è stata sottoposta, la bambina è perfettamente sana, nel corpo e nella mente. Non sembra sotto shock, non sembra aver mai assunto droghe, è di costituzione e peso normali, pur essendo un po' piccola di altezza per l'età. Compensa comunque la taglia ridotta con la straordinaria percettività e il livello di cultura personale. Legge come un'adulta e sembrerebbe essere in grado di parlare almeno due lingue con notevole scioltezza.

Sul piano della pura e semplice sicurezza di tutte le persone coinvolte, la bambina non aveva indosso chip o congegni di nessun tipo, niente che facesse pensare a rivelatori di posizione, microspie, esplosivi.

“Tu vuoi parlarmi della mamma,” risponde la bambina, alzando lo sguardo chiarissimo e limpido. 

“Proprio così.”

La bimba fa spallucce.

“Io lo so cosa è successo. Io so tutto,” dice Billie, con una tranquillità che non può essere del tutto vera o sana. Mycroft prende nota, va seguita da uno specialista, anche solo a scopo preventivo.

“Però con me era buona e ora mi manca. Almeno posso andare da papà, adesso?”

Oh, questo non se l'aspettava.

“Cosa sai di tuo padre?”

In maniera del tutto inaspettata, Billie si illumina tutta con un sorriso che finalmente dimostra quanto è piccola e indifesa, niente più di una bambina. 

“La mamma mi ha raccontato un sacco di cose su di lui. Mi ha mostrato le foto. Mi ha detto che è buono e che mi vuole bene.”

“Cos'altro ti ha detto?”

Un proiettile nel mezzo del torace non depone proprio a favore di lodi sperticate, soprattutto quando quel proiettile era destinato ad un rivale troppo pericoloso e intelligente per ridursi ad essere soltanto un complice perfetto. Oh, in un'altra vita, senza John Watson a fare da involontario fulcro, Mary e Sherlock avrebbero potuto condividere la più folle e malata delle amicizie, e farlo come pari grado. Mary può aver detto qualsiasi cosa a Billie, ma ipotizzare odio cieco e maldicenza non rende giustizia alla sua furbizia e alla sua lungimiranza. 

No, no.

“Ha detto che forse avrò due papà, non soltanto uno. Ma ha detto che devo chiederlo a te. E se mi dici di sì, devo leggere una lettera che mi ha lasciato.”

Una pausa.

“L'ho già letta. Ho aperto la busta con il vapore e poi l'ho richiusa. Forse la mamma se n'era accorta,” prosegue la bambina, senza una traccia di senso di colpa ma con un senso di urgenza. Ha fretta di arrivare alla fine del discorso e Mycroft, suo malgrado, si sente incuriosito a sua volta, e colpito dal modo in cui Mary ha predisposto tutto con cura e precisione. Probabilmente immaginava che, prima o poi, il suo passato l'avrebbe raggiunta, e ha progettato il miglior futuro possibile per sua figlia. Notevole, deve riconoscerlo.

“Cosa diceva?”

Billie sorride di nuovo, giocherellando con il grosso libro ancora stretto tra le mani. 

“Non ti sei sorpreso quando ho detto 'due papà', quindi vuol dire che è come diceva lei, vero?”

“Posso vedere la lettera, Billie?” domanda Mycroft, senza confermare né smentire. La bambina annuisce, estrae quello che è piuttosto un grosso plico un po' spiegazzato dallo zainetto colorato appoggiato ai suoi piedi e glielo porge.

“Dopo posso andare, vero? Qui è noioso,” prosegue Billie, con una smorfia degna di Sherlock, ma Mycroft non le presta molta attenzione. 

La 'lettera' di Mary a sua figlia è una via di mezzo tra un fascicolo confidenziale su Sherlock e la lettera di un fan ad una celebrità, con tanto di pregevoli foto allegate. 

L'ultima volta che Billie ha visto John o Sherlock è stato quando era troppo piccola per ricordarlo, ma grazie a sua madre possiede un dettagliato dossier su entrambi, e ne è già perdutamente infatuata. 

“Dopo pranzo partiamo per Londra, ti porto a casa,” annuncia Mycroft, restituendole il fascicolo. 

A Billie sfugge un'acuta esclamazione di gioia che culmina in uno slancio affettuoso e in un minuscolo bacio sulla guancia di Mycroft. 

Che strano, il lieve e affettuoso contatto è sufficiente a far deviare di nuovo i suoi pensieri verso un cielo troppo azzurro e case troppo bianche e... Billie sta ridendo, sventolandogli qualcosa sotto il naso con aria soddisfatta, persino maliziosa.

Santo cielo, la marmocchia gli ha rubato il portafogli.

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Siccome Auld Lang Syne non bastava, arieccomi con un'altra storia a capitoli. Evviva!


End file.
